Destiny's Embrace
by fragile rose
Summary: Is Mamuro's love for Usagi true? (I'm not really good in making summaries) Please read this!


Destiny's Embrace  
  
---Sailor Moon and all its characters is not mine. I am merely borrowing a few pages so please don't sue me! ---  
  
This is my first fan fic... please do enjoy reading this (", x) ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So nice, I thought, gazing up at the sky, if Mamuro-chan really does love me. But how can he? I'm not as beautiful as Rei; I'm not as modest as Amy is! He could not love me just considering all these things! He just loves me because we are destined to be like this! I am so much in pain! If only he knows what I'm feeling!  
  
Looking at him now, asleep in the bed we share. I had been living with him ever since I turned 18. He looks peaceful.  
  
I turned my sorrowful gaze to my feet and rested my head on my up drawn knees. I cannot help crying. True, I see him happy with me but is it enough to tell that his feelings are true. This knowledge had begun to hurt.  
  
"Mamo-chan doesn't deserve me!" I cried out.  
  
"What do I don't deserve?" Mamuro mumbled.  
  
"Oh!" I said wiping my tears immediately.  
  
"Don't mind me. This is nothing. Sorry I woke you up." I went up to him and kissed him pretending nothing was wrong.  
  
He smiled to me. However, his smile this time was different. It is as if he sensed something was not right.  
  
"Usako, what's wrong? Why were you crying a while ago? Is there something you want to talk about? You know you can tell me anything." He asked soothingly, reaching out to stroke few strands of hair from my face. I merely shook my head. I laid my head onto his chest and he coved me with the warmth of his hug.  
  
The next morning, I woke up finding nobody beside me. I stood up and called for him.  
  
"I'm here at the kitchen cooking breakfast." He called back.  
  
Cooking, I said to myself. "Mamo-chan, I should be doing that. Come on, just go to the dining table, and wait." I told him. "Ie! I know you're tired so you go and wait." He kissed me at my forehead and pushed me out of the kitchen.  
  
--- "It was delicious. I'll be the one to clean up after you eat." I told him wanting to help. He stood up, grabbed my hand, and brought in to his lips. "I already told you. I will be the one to do everything today. Go and have some rest" "But..." "Shush. No buts. I will not go to work today. I'll stay with my wife." Then he winked at me.  
  
He is my husband even if we are not yet married. ===  
  
That night, before we slept, I asked him why did he do all of these things today. He took hold of my two hands and looked me in the eye. "I sensed there was something bothering you. I wanted to make you happy so this is what I did! Your crying ripped through me even though still up to now I do not know the reason. Aishiteru Usagi and I don't know what will happen to me if I lost you." He hugged me as if he does not want to let go.  
  
"Now, will you tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
"It's nothing. I'm alright." I lied.  
  
"I don't believe you!" He screamed "Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" He asked again, his voice rising. He looked at me for a long time waiting for an answer. "I don't want to destroy this beautiful evening Mamuro, please let's just stop this discussion." I answered him as quickly as possible. "NO! We need to talk! What's bothering you? Why won't you tell me? Isn't it that husbands and wives help each other through times like this! You're so selfish! You don't even consider what I feel!"  
  
I started to cry hard. My problem grew bigger and bigger every second. Mamuro fell onto his knees and started crying also.  
  
I bent down and hugged him as a sign of defeat. "I'm sorry for hurting you like this." He looked at me with his red eyes and touched my face. I cannot bear to see the one I love like this so I decided to tell him.  
  
"I'm ready now, listen to me"  
  
I got his head and cradled it on my lap.  
  
"All these times I was thinking that you only love me because we are destined to be with each other. You dated Rei before me. I am not as beautiful as she is. I am not as modest as Amy is. I am the one you don't deserve. It really hurts me. Coz I love you so much, more than anything in this damn world!"  
  
He stood up and picked me up. He carried me by the window; gently he put me down and started to climb up to the roof. He pulled me up there and let me sit beside him. He got my hand and placed it onto his cheek. "How can you say those words to me? Isn't what I am doing for you now enough to prove to you how much I feel for you? You were right in saying that you are different to Rei and Amy. One Person cannot be the same as another. It would be belittling both. I do not need to love you because you are beautiful but you are beautiful because I love you. Always remember that. And believe me, even if we were not destined to be one and we haven't met, I will never stop until I find you. Even if my search will last for a life time." He said smiling.  
  
Crying, I hugged him so tight. I don't want this time to be over. "You promise?" I asked  
  
"I do not promise. I SWEAR."  
  
"Will you be with me until I die?" I asked again.  
  
"Much longer than that, koishii"  
  
And then he kissed me under the light of the moon.  
  
End +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Do you like it? Do you hate it? COMMENT.COMMENT. COMMENT. EMAIL ME! 


End file.
